Me and Shawn (And the rest of the gang)
by TheShulesLovinPsycho
Summary: So a while ago I was looking through some creative writing exercises to try to help heal my writer's block when I came across the following (paraphrased): Write yourself into a scene and pretend that you're talking to your characters; ask them questions, talk to them, etc. So, without further ado, I give you: Me and Shawn! I wrote it a long time ago, so don't judge!


"You- You- You're-" I can't believe I am here. I am staring at Shawn. Shawn Spencer. My hero, my idol, my imaginary boyfriend who my parents would never let me have... In the flesh.

"You're Shawn Spencer!"

"In the flesh."

I stare at him in surprise. Was he really psychic in this universe? I notice Gus and Juliet standing next to him, but with a guy like Shawn there...

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Shawn blinks, and it takes all of my willpower not to throw myself on him right then and there. Gus clears his throat.

"Um... Who are you?"

"Gussie! OMG, this is so frickin' awesome! I'm TheShulesLovinPsycho... In the flesh."

"The _what_?"

I smile at Juliet creepily. "Julesie! I just want you to know, if I wasn't hopelessly in love with your boyfriend, I would totally have a crush on you."

"Um... Thanks?"

"So, Shawn... I don't know if you've figured this out yet, but I love you."

"Uh... Yeah, I kind of gathered."

"Of course you did. You're so freaking observant! That's why I love you so much... There's also the hair. And the eyes. Oh, those eyes..." I smile and stare into the hazel depths of his eyes. He grins, running one hand through his hair, and Juliet looks vaguely annoyed.

"Oh, don't worry, Jules, I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend. I love Shules too much for that. And I just want Shawn to be happy, after all. But it really is fun to see you jealous. Hmm... I should write a fic about that."

"A _fic_?"

"Yeah. A fanfiction. I write stories about you guys. Which reminds me, OMG, I should totally write a fic about this moment!" A giant notepad appears out of thin air and I use Gus's Magic Head to scrawl down my ideas.

"Okay, how do you know who we are? I know I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, but I've seen you. Everywhere. Especially in my imagination."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Suck it."

"You suck it."

"You suck it."

"You suck it."

"_Suuuuck iiiit!_" Shawn and I harmonize together. Gus looks affronted at my stealing his place, and Jules just looks plain confused.

"Dude, where's the pineapple?" I ask Shawn.

"The what?"

"You know, the pineapple. There's a pineapple in every episode."

"_Episode_? What are you talking about?"

"Ugh, never mind. Have you seen a pineapple at all today?"

Shawn racks his brains. Oh, the things I would do to live in that mind... To hear what he hears... Feel what he feels... See what he sees... Or maybe who he sees. Especially at nighttime. But I digress.

"I can see one right now."

He points at the pineapple I was doodling with Gus's Magic Head and I smile delightedly. "Pineapples! Oh, the delicious flavor of pineappley goodness."

"I hear that," Shawn and Gus say together. I smile at them.

"So, what case are you working on?"

"Well, we've kind of hit a snag in the case. It's about these Chinese triad-"

"Oh! I know that one! Don't worry, Sang Tan didn't kidnap Bekki. They're in love! Just like you and Jules!"

"Wait," says Juliet, ever the cop. "How do you know this?"

"Duh! Romeo and Juliet and Juliet! Oh, and sorry to hear about Yin, by the way. I should have known what case you were working just by the hair."

Juliet runs one hand through her hair self-consciously while Shawn and Gus look gobsmacked. Heh. Gobsmacked. There's a funny word.

"Gobsmacked," I say, just to try it out. "Gob... Smack. Gobsmacked."

They all look at me like I'm insane. Hey, don't give me that look! I already know I'm insane. I fantasize over a 38 year old actor who doesn't even know I exist!

"Now, Shawn, I just have one question to ask you. Will you marry me?"

"Wh-"

* * *

"Yo, wake up! We're eating pancakes!"

I open my eyes at my brother's yell as he pounds on my door. I sigh. I guess I would never know what he was about to say. Oh well, a girl can always hope, right? Or dream...

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, so if you couldn't tell by that little bit at the end, I was dreaming my conversation with Shawn. What do you guys think? Too weird? Awkward? Just plain crazy? Remember to check out my forum, For Writers!**


End file.
